Isaac Mephistopheles
|kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= |race= Human/Demon |gender=Male |age= 24 |height=6'5 ft |weight=193 pounds |birthday=January 28 |eyes=Red |hair=White |blood type=O- |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Freelance Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Natural Disaster Magic |curse= |weapons= Faust |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= no}} Isaac Mephistopheles was somewhat of a strange case for the demon world. He was born from a demon father and human mother within the realm of demons and to the surprise of most the two decided to stay in the realm and raise him there. Growing up felt normal for Isaac even though it was very different. He would play with the other demon children, train in the arts of war with his father, and eat dinners of lesser demons without a blink or thought about it. As his life went on he grew into a man capable of massive destruction and knew how to fight demons and magic users with ease. When he turned 20 his mother told him he needed to leave the realm of demons and explore the world on his own. Since he was part human this would be possible for him. Upon entering the real world Isaac posed as a freelance mage, hiding his demonic origin as he explored the world. Appearance Personality Magic and Abilities Physical Capabilities Immense Magic Power Natural Disaster Magic Natural disaster magic is a form of magic that allows the user to create any type of natural disaster. These can range from great floods to storms of lighting and thunder in the air. The amount and power of this magic depends on the user's magical power and ability to manipulate the elements. Though despite this magic's power it does a have a few drawbacks. It's not immune to being eaten by slayers however they can only consume the element respective to them. It is also able to be manipulated if an elemental mage with a stronger affinity for a certain element tries to control it. Isaac's skill with this magic is exceptional due to training with it since he was a child. His skill with it allows him to localize the effects of his magic such as making an earthquake in a certain area while anything around it is unaffected. Due to his demonic nature Isaac also understands the magic extremely well and because of that can manipulate it with great ease. For example he can self destruct a tornado, sending waves of pressurized air in every direction. He can also create the spells from objects he is holding such as his scythe. By doing this the spell is much more concentrated thus making it even more deadly and powerful, though its range is smaller. *'Eruption': This spell allows Isaac to create an eruption of lava and ash from to ground. This is usually used to burn people to death along with catching them by surprise. Isaac can also manipulate the lava birthed by this technique. *'Flow': This spell creates a wave of pyroclastic flow that rushes towards whatever he points it at. This wave of hot gas and rock moves at speed of 700 mph and is as hot as 1,000 degrees celsius. This makes it quite easy for it to burn through almost anything, even water. *'Quake': This spell creates a localized earthquake wherever Isaac wishes. He can adjust the scale as he pleases, ranging from destabilizing someone to wrecking entire cities. Because of how Isaac can localize these quakes he can make it so that they don't even hit him or disable the ground he is standing on. *'Thunder':This spell creates a thunderstorm above wherever Isaac is standing. Isaac can then guide the lighting not his enemies. As it is lighting it moves faster than sound so the ability to dodge the multiple bolts requires immense speed. *'Blizzard':This spell creates a raging blizzard around Isaac. The wall of snow and wind blocks out all sight and with winds of up to 72 mph it can also batter opponents around. The blizzard also reaches -12 degrees celsius making it extremely chilly to be in and especially bad for those who hate the cold. *'Twister':This spell creates a massive whirling tower of wind that cruises forward and devastates the landscape. This tornado reaches speeds of 206 mph and can easily rip up the ver ground it travels across as well as any magic that comes its way. *'Cyclone':This spell is an advanced form of twister that creates a gigantic cyclone of wind and water that spreads out over an extremely large area. With winds of up to 170 mph it sacrifices its power for size. Though it was powered down it can still easily wipe out cities if they are unprotected. It should also be noted that the eye of the storm will form around Isaac. *'Flood': This spell allows Isaac to summon a massive amount of water from the air around him. This floodwater can move at very high speeds and sweep away most foes. With his skill Isaac can also shape the water into attacks and manipulate it to drown his foes. *'Tsunami': This spell lets Isaac morph his floodwaters into a towering wave of water. This wave carries enough force to flood and level most towns as well as crush magic or at least act as a sturdy barrier against it. *'Heat': This spell creates an extremely hot area around Isaac with a minimum temperature of 140 degrees. He is capable of increasing the heat even further if he wishes but must stop at 230 degrees. *'Sandstorm': This spell creates a massive swirling storm of sand around Isaac. This storm can easily blind enemies and sometimes even swipe them off their feet. If Isaac choses to increase the spells power the sand can even become capable of piercing though skin, making the storm a literal deathtrap. *'Choke': This spell causes an enormous amount of carbon dioxide gas to be expelled from the ground, blanketing the surrounding area. This gas is heavier than oxygen so it pushes all of it high into the air resulting in anything in the area that depends on oxygen to suffocate. *'Hellgate': This spell is aptly named due to its appearance. Isaac creates multiple eruptions of lava and molten rock all around him. As the ash particles form the many eruptions collide it produces massive amounts of lightning. Due to how close opponents are to the lightning it is nearly impossible to dodge. Since they are also so close the shockwave form the thunder can easily deafen them or knock them off their feet. *'Storm Drain': This spell allows Isaac to negate any spells that are of the same elements of his magic. These include water, ice, fire, earth, lighting, wind, and storm. If any types or variations of these magics are used they will be draw into Isaac and become more eternano for him. Demon Form As a half demon that was raised in hell Isaac is able to access a form beyond his normal one, known as his demon form. It is him calling upon his latent power as a demon and manifesting it around him. By doing this Isaac transforms into an entirely new form that only enhances his powers. In this form Isaac's skin and hair both become pure white with his hair getting even longer than before. He gains two more arms as well as another set of eyes on his head, along with one on each arm. Besides all his blue eyes Isaac is draped in a royal white robe that is cut off at his waist, leaving his torso exposed and adorned with a gold necklace. While in this form Isaac's natural disasters magic reaches a whole different level. He can create multiple disasters in quick succession and even swap the elements making up the disaster such as a tornado of earth or a flood of fire. Isaac also gains the ability to utilize extremely advanced disasters such as asteroid impacts or solar flares. *'Ultimate Storm: Ragnarök': This is one of Isaac's most powerful spells and utilizes the full extent of his demon form. This spell causes multiple various natural disasters made of various elements to ravage the landscape around Isaac. The power behind this spell is completely insane and will leave the area devoid of anything. The true strength of this spell though is Isaac's control of it. He can literally manipulate any of the disasters happening within it, swapping elements, creating even more, or detonating them. *'Cataclysm of the Falling Heavens': This is one of Isaac's most powerful spells and utilizes the true extent of his magic. The spell causes a large ring of meteors to appear far up in the sky. On his command any amount of the meteors will fall from the sky and crash into whatever area he desires them to. The destructive capabilities of this spell are massive considering how powerful a meteor strike is. Equipment Faust Isaac's weapon of choice is the scythe. While this is usually a tool for farming Isaac obtained a magic one as a parting gift from his parents upon leaving to Earthland. Faust stands at around Isaac's own height and is surprisingly extremely light. Faust is completely silver and has what looks like a mouth eating the base of the blade as well as what looks like a star upon the blade. Faust is special in two ways, the first being it can channel magic extremely well. This allows Isaac to utilize his magic through it easily. Faust can also summon a small snake-like dragon made of bones that can aid Isaac in combat with its ability constantly reassemble itself.